Cartoon Network
1992–2004 On October 1, 1992, Cartoon Network was officially launched and debuted its now-iconic logo, featuring a black and white 7x2 square grid with each letters of the company's name on it. Around this time, Cartoon Network launched to only a handful of cable operators. Although this logo stopped usage in June 14, 2004 in the United States, this logo was still active on other uses such as that on Cartoon Network-licensed consumer packaging until 2018 (the last Cartoon Network-related merchandise to use the network's 1992 logo is Adventure Time: The Final Seasons DVD), at the bottom of the network's website, as a trademark logo, on logos of Cartoon Network Studios from October 16, 1994 to March 31, 2012, Cartoon Network Studios Europe since 2009 and Cartoon Network Interactive from 2000 to 2006, on certain countries until 2006 (unless one counts the 25th anniversary of its Brazil and Latin American feeds in April 2018), and on Cartoon Network Studios building in Burbank, California. It was also used as the logo of Cartoon Network Productions from April 15, 1994 to November 10, 2016, starting with Space Ghost Coast to Coast, with the last Cartoon Network original series to use the network's 1992 logo as the production logo is ''Ben 10'' reboot, Lasso and Comet ''for the shorts or pilots, and ''Regular Show: The Movie ''for the films. 2004–2010 On June 14, 2004, Cartoon Network launched a new on-air look, and a new logo replaced the one that had been used since the network launched nearly 12 years earlier. The logo's design was made up of two black and white cubes with the network's initials ("CN", borrowed from the previous logo) written on them, and the network's full name underneath it, also in the same typeface as the previous logo. The development of the network's new on-air identity was led in-house in association with Animal Logic in Sydney, Australia. :''While our programming has always been innovative and fluid, the on-air packaging surrounding the original and acquired material has remained relatively unchanged over the lifespan of our median age viewer, typically a child between the ages of 6-8 years old. So we embarked on this significant undertaking a little more than a year ago to be ready to reveal an all-new environment in time for peak viewing and sampling during the summer months. :The new logo, simply provided a more contemporary, flexible, design-driven option for our animators to use or manipulate in a variety of creative ways on-air. :— Jim Samples, executive vice president and general manager of Cartoon Network Worldwide in a press release The on-air graphics at the time consisted of a city made of both realistic and CGI elements (mostly of places in the network's shows) with characters from various CN shows. The time period this set of aired during was nicknamed the "CN City era". In April 2006, in addition to adding more "CN City" bumpers, a new set of graphics with the slogan "YES" was introduced. It was replaced in June 2007 with a new theme simply titled "Summer '07", and again in September of the same year as "Fall '07" (with the slogan "Fall is Just Something Grown-Ups Invented"), with part of the graphics sharing the same elements of the Class of 3000 intro. The graphics were changed for the last time to the "Noods" theme, which consisted of "blobby" characters with a CN show's character design frequently appearing on it. Although this logo stopped usage in May 29, 2010 in the United States, this logo was still active in certain countries up until late 2010 and early 2012. Cartoon Network Too would be the last network to retire from using this logo, when it started using the 2010 logo on May 15, 2012 (unless one counts the 25th anniversary of its Brazil and Latin American feeds in April 2018, and on April Fools 2018 of its Southeast Asian feed). It was also used as a production logo from 2004 to 2011, on 2006 Cartoon Network Movies logo, and Cartoon Network Studios (only used on Ben 10: Race Against Time and uses the network's "Fall" era bumper). 2010–present On May 29, 2010, Cartoon Network introduced an updated logo and on-air look, created by its in-house design team and Brand New School. The new slogan for the network, "CHECK it", was introduced (possibly a play on the design of the network's former "checkerboard" logo). The checkerboard theme is used extensively in the new look. It was first used in bumpers featuring Chewbacca to promote the third-season finale of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. The new logo was later brought to various European countries in November 2010. The network's "CHECK it" branding has five redesigns since 2010 in the United States, the first being "CHECK it 2.0" in 2011, with new bumpers and advertising templates. However, much of the themes from "CHECK it 1.0" were retained, including the "up next" bumpers. "CHECK it 3.0" was launched in 2013 with a more complete redesign, replacing almost everything from the past two rebrands and adopting a newer and flatter look, predominantly implementing blue, pink and yellow colors on bumpers. "CHECK it 3.5" was launched in 2014 with quotes of Cartoon Network originals, new bumpers with the slogan "Are You CN What We're Sayin'?" and much of the theme of "CHECK it 3.0" being retained. "CHECK it 4.0" was launched in June 2015, once again replacing the past rebrand and adopting a new look, incorporating gradients, 3D effects and Emoji versions of the network's characters. A brand new theme nicknamed "Dimensional" was launched in May 30, 2016, adopting a new look with more gradients and solid colors while using still bumpers from the "CHECK it 3.0" and "CHECK it 4.0" themes. Also included in the rebrand were characters made of real objects such as clay. From its introduction in May 30, 2016 to June 14, 2016, this was known as "CHECK it 4.5". On June 14, 2016, the name "Dimensional" became official, making it a successor to "CHECK it" era. It ran concurrently with CHECK it 4.0 until July. On July, the "CHECK it" era became defunct in the United States. This logo was later used as the production logo since March 11, 2012. Starting in 2018, it is also featured on its shows' logos as a tagline. External links *Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Warner Media Category:Atlanta Category:Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Children's television networks Category:1992 Category:Kids entertainment channels Category:Kids television networks Category:Cable networks in the United States Category:Kids and Family television networks in the United States Category:Ansaldo Category:AT&T Category:Defunct in some countries Category:AOL Time Warner